


Izuku the slayer

by NJM1004



Category: Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku is the Slayer, Presumed Dead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Selectively Mute Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJM1004/pseuds/NJM1004
Summary: (heavily inspired by Heroic slayers prompt)time lapses differently for the slayer, eons have passed for him and what was once a innocent child is now the slayer eons old stuck in the body of a child.with the icon defeated he gets a chance to go home..
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Samuel Hayden & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Izuku the slayer

Izuku had lived eons in hell, he has seen things no should have to, fought wars unimaginable and now its over, he can go home.

As the slayer returns to fortress of doom Samuel pops into his hud, "Slayer, Vega has found a way to your home world, do you wish to travel to it?" he asks, izuku merely grunts out affirmation and with that a portal opens to mustafu....


End file.
